


Importance of Being Sam Seaborn, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Political, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: As the election crept closer and closer though, Tish knew something was off.





	Importance of Being Sam Seaborn, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

November arrived warmer than usual and the citizens of Washington, DC found no room for complaint. At least not about the weather. The Presidential election was in three days and the Bartlet Administration threw out a few more pitches before sitting back and waiting for results. They did not have time to languish in the victory of the debate…the next day they were campaigning again. Tish had never seen a sitting President campaign as hard as Bartlet had been. He acted as if he was still a virtual unknown.

Of course, this Administration had enemies without and within. The election was about more than regaining the trust of the average American. Congress was a big enemy right now. No one in the Senior Staff wanted to show fear. There was no way Ritchie would win, not after the hell they all went through. Each one of them had a personal stake in what would happen in two days. It was about much more than standing on the unemployment line.

Tonight Sam and Tish had a little dinner at their home for weary friends and staffers. Toby, Nora, Donna, CJ, Larry and Ed, and Charlie all came over that evening. Sam grilled chicken and steak on his new grill while they drank beer and did their best not to discuss politics. CJ brought baby Tim, who provided Tish with a wonderful distraction. Nora played with the dogs and discussed her upcoming nuptials with a big smile on her face.

Yes, she wanted to win the election, but she also wanted to be Mrs. Tobias Ziegler. They both came a long way from July, when his attempt at guerilla proposing blew up in his face. Sam could only sympathize...he had been there, done that. The Bartlet Senior Staff stayed for hours. CJ was the first to leave and Charlie was the last. The Seaborns cleaned up before retiring to their bedroom for rest.

There was one day left in their weekend. If the weather held, maybe they would spend it outside. Sam was distracted though. His attention span was short and his mood withdrawn. His wife did not feel the need to call him on it; now was a stressful time. She let him shower alone. She did not feel the need to make conversation as Sam lay in bed, barely reading the New York Times in front of him. The Speaker of the House would be on Capital Beat and Late Edition tomorrow. No doubt it was one last stab at Bartlet before people went to the polls. CJ would be on Good Morning America and The Situation Room Monday trying to counteract the Sunday slaughter.

“I'm going to call it a night.”

It was the first words he had said in hours and it caught Tish off guard.

“Huh?” she looked up from her Tim Cockey novel.

“C’mere.”

Sam held out his arms; Tish moved from the bottom of the bed and into his embrace. She felt him exhale.

“I'm sorry about how I have been acting lately.” He said.

“What do you mean?” she twirled her fingers through his hair. “We had a good time tonight.”

“I've been distracted.”

“Yes, you have, but that is not unexpected. Don’t worry about anything Sparky because we are fine. You want to go to sleep?”

“I just want today to be over.” He mumbled.

With little pomp and circumstance, Tish reached over and turned out the lamp. Sam laughed in the darkness and pulled his wife closer. He flicked the light back on. Tish cleaned off the bed before climbing between the sheets with her husband.

“I love you Samuel Seaborn.” She whispered as he held her.

“I love you too, and I just want you to be proud of me honey.”

“That is something you never have to worry about, ever.”

“Promise me?”

There was a doubt and fear in his voice that Tish never heard before. While her husband wasn’t as cocky as Josh Lyman was or as surefooted as Toby Ziegler, he believed in his abilities and was excellent at his job. Since the President announced that he had MS and kept it from his staff, Sam never recovered. His job remained busy and he remained at the top of the game. As the election crept closer and closer though, Tish knew something was off. 

She decided now was not the time to confront him about it. They would talk about it eventually. If Bartlet won on Tuesday, which his staff was confident about, there would be four more years of this kind of work. One had to be crazy to think the second time around would be any easier than the first. The Republican controlled Congress would not be happy if Bartlet was inaugurated again in January.

“I promise. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you.” She kissed him softly, stroking his face. “Are you alright Sam?”

“What? Yeah. I'm just very tired. This is what I need…falling asleep with you in my arms. It is the perfect ending to another trying day.”

The driving rain woke Tish in the middle of the night. She turned over to cuddle with Sam and only found Herbie. She sat up, looking around the dark room. There were no sounds coming from the bathroom. She threw the covers back and got out of the bed. Walking down the stairs, Tish was going to check in his study. She noticed the front door was open so she walked toward it. Please don’t let anyone jump out and kill me, she silently prayed.

Her husband was sitting out on the porch swing, drinking something from a mug. There was a small light blazing on the table. When she sat down beside him, Sam could not pretend he wasn’t startled. He smiled when she slid her arm in his and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Why did you wake up?” he asked.

“I think I need to be asking a few questions. What's the matter Sparky?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“One doesn’t need to be a rocket scientist to see that. Talk to me.”

“I'm worried about the California election. I cannot help but feel like we’re going to have to go out there and campaign.” he said.

“If we do I will be at your side the whole time.”

“I don't want to be the junior Congressman from California.”

“You won't be. A Democrat has not won that seat since it was created in the 1940s through rezoning.”

Sam laughed a bit but his heart was not completely in it.

“There is something else?”

“Let’s say Wilder wins and we have to go out there. I cannot be Deputy White House Communications Director and run for a Congressional seat. I would have to resign my position.”

“That’s understandable.”

“The thing is…when its all said and done, I'm not sure I want to go back to the White House.”

They were silent for a while. Sam listened to the sound of his own breathing and Tish’s. He was not sure how to react to the prolonged silence so he just went with it.

“You're ready to move on?” she asked.

“Typically staffers, as well as Cabinet members, change from one Administration to the next. It is not unheard of. The job is just…Tish, it changes people. It is definitely changing me.”

“I know. Sam, if you think its time to move on then I will stand by you. You have a great education and an excellent resume. Finding a new job shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“It’s just that, I don’t want to let anyone down Tish. I don’t want to leave if they need me.”

“What about what you need?” she asked. “You won't be good at your job if your whole heart and soul isn’t in it. Toby and Josh have to respect that. If they don’t, then they don’t. I care about you more than them…you are my husband.”

“And you would still be proud of me? I mean, if I wasn’t saving the world everyday. If I was just some normal guy practicing law or perhaps teaching.”

Tish turned on the porch swing. She took his face in her hands; the near darkness did not hide the worry there. He was terrified of it all. Winning or losing, Sam Seaborn was terrified.

“I love you. I don’t care where you work. As long as you enjoy what you do and you're happy then so am I. I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, don’t you know that?”

“I just…”

“We will take it one day at a time and it will work itself out. Don’t keep things from me honey; it never works in your favor.”

“I know.”

“Good boy.” She kissed his nose. “C’mon, let’s go to bed. It’s a lovely night and perfect for sleeping.”

“Well maybe sleep is not the only thing on my mind Mrs. Seaborn.”

“I would definitely be a little disappointed if it were.”

They kissed as Sam turned out the tiny light. They went into the house with their arms around each other. Tish closed the door and locked it.

“Piggyback!” he exclaimed.

She jumped on his back and they both laughed as he rushed up the stairs with his wife on his back. They fell over on the bed laughing like kids; kissing like eager teenagers.

“Make me a promise?” Tish asked as Sam undressed her.

“Anything.”

“That we will always be happy. That you will be open and honest with me and trust in how much I love you.”

“I promise. No one has ever loved me like you do Tish.”

“Ditto. That is why we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. That is why I take care of you like I do.”

“Lie back honeybug…I'm going to take care of you for a little while.”

***


End file.
